Doctor, Interrupted
Doctor, Interrupted is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fifth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred sixteenth case overall. It takes place in the Grim Chapel district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to Gryphon Sanctuary, where its director, Gregory Stravinsky, reported of a doctor's murder. They went to the doctor's office and collected Irving Blackmoor's electroshocked body. During the investigation, they met Patricia Rochester, the Rochester interned in the asylum. Not too long after that, young patient Alice Riddel said that her rabbit "saw the grizzlechomp eat the doctor and go to the kitchen", giving a new lead. Later, Dick was accidentally interned at the sanctuary after he was caught stealing pills from the doctor's cabinet. The team then found enough evidence to arrest patient Dwayne Reed for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Dwayne said that Irving wanted to lobotomize (cut or scrape away) parts of Alice's brain. Refusing to let that happen, Dwayne lunged at Irving during his electroshock session and hooked him up to the machine and set it to the highest possible setting and left him there. In court, Judge Lawson confirmed his accusations and had forensic psychiatrists determine if he was responsible for his actions and administer therapy to him. After the trial, Maddie and the player talked to Patricia about the Rochesters' dealings with the Devil, who revealed that she had told Irving of the Devil. They went to his office and found an audio cylinder which (per Charlie and Diego) recorded Patricia saying that her husband Horatio consorted with the Devil. They then talked to him, who dismissed Patricia's statement as mad ramblings. Because Horatio mentioned that Patricia used to bury things in their backyard, the team went to the garden and found Patricia's buried notebook with a sketch of the Devil in front of the Stake and Garlic. They talked to Patricia once again, who said that the Devil was the "reigning overlord" there. They confronted the innkeeper, William Oland, who admitted to the crimes and said that he had done much more for the Rochesters. Upon arrest, he warned the team that the Rochesters' crimes did not end with him. Meanwhile, Judge Lawson confronted Gregory for almost lobotomizing Alice and, with the help of Sylvia May and Evie, reunited Alice with her grandmother, Lorina Riddel, who took her out of the asylum. After all the events, the team decided to have fun at the carnival in town. Summary Victim *'Irving Blackmoor' (found electrocuted to death) Murder Weapon *'Electroshock' Killer *'Dwayne Reed' Suspects ARiddelMOTPC45.png|Alice Riddel GStravinskyMOTPC45.png|Gregory Stravinsky PRochesterMOTPC45.png|Patricia Rochester SMayMOTPC45.png|Sylvia May DReedMOTPC45.png|Dwayne Reed Quasi-suspect(s) HRochesterMOTPQC45.png|Horatio Rochester WOlandMOTPQC45.png|William Oland Killer's Profile *The killer gardens. *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Victim's_Office.png|Victim's Office CrimeScene_Office_Counter.png|Office Counter CrimeScene_Garden.png|Garden CrimeScene_Garden_Patio.png|Garden Patio CrimeScene_Kitchen.png|Kitchen CrimeScene_Kitchen_Counter.png|Kitchen Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Electroshock Helmet, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Electroshock; Victim identified: Irving Blackmoor) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Medicine Bottle) *Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Prescription; New Suspect: Alice Riddel) *Ask Alice Riddel about Dr Blackmoor. (Prerequisite: Prescription unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Alice interrogated; Clues: Locked Book, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Open Notebook; New Suspect: Gregory Stravinsky) *Ask Gregory Stravinsky about the negative review of the victim. (Prerequisite: Open Notebook unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Origami Cat; New Suspect: Patricia Rochester) *Ask Patricia Rochester about her presence in Gryphon Sanctuary. (Prerequisite: Origami Cat unraveled) *Examine Electroshock Helmet. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mushrooms) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer gardens) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kitchen. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dirty Dishes, Framed Photo Woman, Patient File) *Examine Dirty Dishes. (Result: Victim's Mug) *Analyze Victim's Mug. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden Patio) *Investigate Garden Patio. (Prerequisite: Victim's Mug analyzed; Clues: Clay Pieces, Straitjacket) *Examine Clay Pieces. (Result: Clay Sculpture) *Analyze Clay Sculpture. (12:00:00) *Talk to Alice Riddel about her disturbing sculpture. (Prerequisite: Clay Sculpture analyzed; Profile updated: Alice eats mushrooms) *Examine Straitjacket. (Result: Brown Shavings) *Examine Brown Shavings. (Result: Truffle Shavings; Profile updated: Patricia eats mushrooms) *Ask Patricia Rochester why the victim restrained her. (Prerequisite: Truffle Shavings identified under microscope; Profile updated: Patricia gardens and plays chess) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Sylvia May) *Ask Sylvia May about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sylvia May identified; Profile updated: Sylvia gardens) *Examine Patient File. (Result: Patient's Profile; New Suspect: Dwayne Reed) *Talk to Dwayne Reed about the victim. (Prerequisite: Patient's Profile unraveled; Profile updated: Dwayne gardens and eats mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Gregory Stravinsky about his anger toward the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Office Counter; Profile updated: Gregory gardens, eats mushrooms and plays chess) *Investigate Office Counter. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clues: Broken Wood, Tinfoil Hat) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Poster Text) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Text on Poster) *Ask Sylvia May about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Text on Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Sylvia plays chess) *Examine Tinfoil Hat. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Dwayne Reed about his tinfoil hat. (Prerequisite: Tinfoil Hat analyzed; Profile updated: Dwayne plays chess) *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Name Tag, Locked Box) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Conductive Gel) *Analyze Conductive Gel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Lost Souls (3/6). (No stars) Lost Souls (3/6) *Ask Patricia Rochester about the "Devil". (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Patricia interrogated; Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Audio Cylinder) *Analyze Audio Cylinder. (09:00:00) *Question Horatio Rochester about the "Devil". (Prerequisite: Audio Cylinder analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Horatio interrogated; Clue: Buried Notebook Notebook) *Examine Open Notebook. (Result: Devil Sketch) *Show Patricia Rochester her drawing of the "Devil". (Prerequisite: Devil Sketch unraveled) *Arrest William Oland for being the "Devil". (Prerequisite: Patricia interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Gregory Stravinsky about wrongdoings in the asylum. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clue: Music Box) *Examine Music Box. (Result: Alice's Gift) *Analyze Alice's Gift. (06:00:00) *Reunite Alice with her grandmother. (Prerequisite: Alice's Gift analyzed; Reward: Bunny Scarf) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from the 1993 memoir Girl, Interrupted. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Grim Chapel